This disclosure relates to blends of polycarbonates and polyesters, and in particular to transparent blends of these polymers, their methods of manufacture, and uses thereof.
Blends of polycarbonate and polyesters have a number of advantageous properties, including toughness and chemical resistance. Such blends can also have high optical transparency. These properties make polycarbonate-polyester blends particularly useful in applications as diverse as medical containers and hot tub covers. However, these and other applications require that the blends retain their advantageous properties after aging particularly after exposure to heat. In other applications, such as automotive parts, it is desirable to use blends that have improved toughness at low temperatures.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for polycarbonate-polyester blends having improved toughness, particularly impact strength. It would further be advantageous if such improvements were retained after heat aging or at low temperatures, and were obtained without having a detrimental effect on other desirable properties such as transparency.